


Hopeless to Desire

by ghostlythere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlythere/pseuds/ghostlythere
Summary: Dr. John Watson and Sebastian Moran have been friends since their time in the war. Sebastian's adopted son, Sherlock, comes to work for the Watson's as a babysitter and later an au pair.As time goes on new desires and new temptations set in.





	

"Sherlock!" Greg's voice cut through the air and reached the irritated 25 years old who let out a disdainful growl at the sound, but nevertheless stepped back from the body and turned to the older man.

Although his eyes swept past him and zeroed on the shorter man next to him and instantly the deductions started up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it and sorry for the grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it! And feedbacks are welcomed!
> 
> By the way what do you guys think of The Six Thatchers?


End file.
